Naruto: Mega Gamer
by Mumei Mu
Summary: A sequel to Naruto Game. After beating the game, he's so bored...Until the game surprised him with new features and system! Now he's going to enjoy these games and have fun...Only if the permanent options don't carry over to everything, ugh! He want to go back in time and punch his six-year-old self in face!


**I present you one of the latest story, Naruto: Mega Gamer! A Naruto x Gamer x Mass x-over fanfic!**

You know what? You know what? I'm going to upload about twenty new 'old' stories that are unused, something that I haven't upload for few reasons like some are bad, messy, boring or just some for hobby but you know what? I'm going to dump them all in, finish some uncompleted chapters of these new stories that I stopped long time ago then leave it at that!

Why? Because the 'update' spammers and some people with rude attitudes kept wasting my time and I'm completely disappointed, just pure disappointed. I did say that I am working on mass update for you all before I go on my world trip and to be patient because I was actually going to give you all five hundred chapters so the readers can have enough time to read while I'm gone…But, no, we're not going to have five hundred chapters because of these people. You spammers/harassers wasted my time because I have to stop writing to deleted these reviews…After I repeatedly told you more than once and to make it worse, you wasted the readers' time because there are lot of people who are waiting for it patiently, which I thank these people for their understanding. You spammers just ruined everything for me, for the readers and for anyone else! There will be a large update in the future but it's not going to have a lot of chapters, not all stories will be updated and everyone have to wait for large update until around Dec or after new year of 2019 when I give the flash drive to my friend before I leave because of that.

At same time, I decide to write at my own pace and on my own schedule, meaning the update won't be very speedy and will stretching out farther than I intend to and I have you spammers to thank. You wasted my time and I'm disappointed, you wasted the readers' time and I'm pure disappointed, you forced me to wasted your time and I'm slightly disappointed. So…Enjoy your consequences because that might be the last update of 2018.

I should apologize to the readers who enjoy reading the stories that they have to wait longer than usual because of that but I'm not going to because that is completely spammers' fault for not reading everything or my profile. As we are speaking, I am still getting these spammer reviews…And I'm not going to delete them that time…I…I don't care, I don't care anymore. Just…Don't care anymore. I can't wait until Nov so I can start my world trip so I can get away from the whole thing…

Now if you all excuse me, I'm going to finished these uncompleted chapters of new stories and find some SYOC stories to submit a character. (Why? Just because. I don't care anymore) I'm going to give you the list of new stories in my profile so you all can check it out to see what's coming.

 **It's a squeal to Naruto: Game. There will be some spoilers.**

 **This chapter is going to be short because it's a prologue.**

 **Characters might be OOC and there'll be some grammar error but I'm trying my best.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Gamer and anything mentioned in this story.**

* * *

 **Prologue: New Game(s)!**

* * *

"Man, it has been six months since I finished everything." Naruto crossed arms behind his head with a bored yawn as he sit in his private office in his adult form, he's glad that he don't have to stay as little boy forever…At least he can change his age anytime he want when he feel like it. "…and I'm bored." Honestly, he has no idea what to do right now. Part of him want to go out and do some kage works, other part of him want to have some fun with his lovers, maybe using some of the game features for some kinky time…But he don't feel like it today. "Ugh…I shouldn't have hundred-percent everything right away…" A screen suddenly pop up, "Huh?"

 **Congratulation! You have achieved hundred percent on everything and beat this game! You receive the secret rewards.**

 **New system and more features are unlocked now.**

"New system?" Naruto blinked rapidly.

 **Now you can play new game(s) by selecting any worlds you wish to go to. Currently, you can select up to five games.**

"New games? Worlds?" The blonde shinobi lean up in his chair with excitation glint in his eyes before another screen pop up. It appear to be some kind of map but in space and his eyes widened at the sight of thousands and thousands of planets in all different size from small to giant.

 **Every world is unique in their own way and some are similar to each other in some ways. Once you select up to five worlds, you can't travel to any more planets until you max out one world. One max game will earn you five more games.**

"So I have to choose them careful." Naruto hummed, he is not going to make mistakes again like he did when he was six.

 **When you travel to a world, your level will be reset to level one and you have to work your way up again. It will not affect your current status in Naruto game. Example: You are level 1 in new game but you're still level 9999 in Naruto game when you return to your world.**

"…Awesome!" The blonde grinned widely, that mean no more boredom! He's not sore about reset to level one because it sound more fun this way.

 **In each world, you will gain new abilities to fit in and at same time, it will unlock new feature for Naruto game. Example: You learn magic in a magical world then you can use magic in Naruto world as a new jutsu/bloodline.**

"Magic?" And he thought his grin can't get any bigger!

 **The new system now gives you more** **new locations, new quests,** **new sets,** **achievements, transports and etc.**

 **The permanent options will carry over to all worlds.**

"Wait, what…" Naruto lost his grin, "…Please don't tell me I'm gonna be young ag…"

 **Harem Route**

 **Love knows no bounds**

 **Netori: On**

 **In Family: On**

 **Shota**

"Fuck." He dropped his head depressingly, he want to smack his six-years old self's head upside.

 **New features have been added.**

 **When you travel to another world, the time here will freeze until you return. It'll be as if you have never left. Same can be apply to all other worlds that you traveled to until you max this game out and the people there will believe that you went off to a new advantage somewhere in their world. Your world will always freeze until you return.**

 **When you recruit a new female character into your harem, they can be transfer to your world and their background will readjust to fit in to prevent confusions.**

"Ah, like these DLC and other things…" Naruto blushed before he smack his forehead again, more girl?! He has so many wives and he's going to get more wives?! How big his harem is going to get?! "…Oh well, no use crying over spilt milk." He sighed.

 **Whatever you buy in other worlds will be also transfer to your world, like clothes, tools and so on.**

"…Means new outfits for the girls…" Naruto gain a lewd grin on his face, recalling some certain features and he remember one event where he discovered that everyone else barely bat a eyelash when one of his lovers walk around in a certain outfit because the game make everyone, but him, see his lover's outfit as their regular attires. 'That was kinda sexy to see Hina-chan walking around in thin slingshot monokini and high-heel shoes. Hehehe.' He has a nosebleed when he thinks back to the 'evil' twin of Hinata prancing around in this sexy outfit. He blames Jiraiya for corrupted him with this Icha Icha book and suggest some ideas for him to try out on his lovers but Kushina already beat the shit out of pervy sage so it's all good now. Naruto shake his head to clear everything out.

 **Your goal remains same. Be number one, have fun, max out and beat the games. Now please select any worlds to start the new game.**

"Now we're talking!" Naruto rubbed his hands with a maniacal chuckle, he can't wait to battle out with people, learn more awesome powers, whop people's asses, prank new victims, and fight more…Wow, Sumire-chan's right, he's a real battle junkie when he don't have his ramen. 'I hope Sumire-chan won't be too pissed off when the new girls show up.' He shivered at his childhood lover's fury, how can his sweet meeky wife become like that when she get so angry. He shake it out of his head as he look at the space map, "Let's see…" He read few worlds' description, it's pretty cool that they come with genre feature so he knows what to expect from these games. "I guess I can pick three 'longest' games and two casual games first." He select the first five worlds.

 **Fairy Tail world**

 **One Piece world**

 **Disney world**

 **Total Drama World**

 **Pokemon World**

"Okay, let's check One Piece out first!" He hit the world then another screen pop up.

 **Please select one of the backgrounds. Some background will grant you some certain features, skills, unique situations and so on. You can change it anytime if you have BG Change Ticket or meet some requirements.**

 **The Orphan: You were born on Dawn Island and live in Gray Terminal where you have to fight to live another day. That all change when you meet three boys who will become your blood brothers. Gain three allies at the beginning.**

 **Warrior From The Sea: Born in Fishman Island, you stave to be the greatest warrior like your role model, Jinbei, and you set out on a journey without a word for your dream. Unlock: Random Merfolk race, random family, gain ? as your enemy, gain ? as your ally.**

 **Black Sheep of Tenryuubito: You reject the way of your family by break their laws to their horror. You were the one who free thousands of slaves, burn dozen auction houses down, distribute all money to poors and commoners, and flee the country as outlaw/pirate. Your acts make you become well-knew outlaw everywhere and people sing you as the champion of the commoner people. Gain Legendary Outlaw as title, higher** **reputation with everyone but Tenryuubito, World Nobles and Marines Force, gain ? as ally, gain ? as enemy.**

 **Mysterious Child from Impel Down: Born in Impel Down, one of the worst prison strongholds in the world, and no one know where you come from or why you are there in first place. Your past is shrouded in dark but the rumor is that you come from the unknown level where your decreased mother gave birth in. You never know what the outside world is like because the staff want to keep you in because they see you as their child and to protect you from the cruel of the outside world but you yearn to go out after hearing some stories from the prisoners. You decide to go out then somehow end up in random place without your knowledge. Gain unique body-type, high reputation with prisoners and staff, immunity to some elements, ? and ? as ally/enemies.**

 **Mink Warrior: Halt from a mink tribe, you are a warrior in training. One day, there was a bad storm and you somehow fall off from Zou, the ancient elephant, and wash up on a random island. Now you have to find your way back to Zou and your tribe but you don't know where to go from there. All you know is that it's going to be a big adventure! Unlock: Random Mink body race, random family, ? as your allies.**

 **Random is what it is: You're just an normal guy, born in a random island to a normal family. You have wanderlust and decide to go out on a journey on a impulse. No bonus.**

 **If select any but Orphan option, you will start at Goat Island, second place instead of first island but you can visit the first island anytime and someday. If you also do not select Mink Warrior and Warrior From Sea, you still can receive these races when you meet some requirements.**

"Damn, I have to pick one of them before I go?" Naruto groaned, why does that game love to make him chose? "Let's see…I'm not taking the first and last one because I already have been there. Mmm….Impel Down option is out, I mean it sound a little lame…So that leave me with three…Um…" He scratched his head before he snap his fingers, "You know what? I'm taking third one! That kinda sound badass, sticking it up to the stuffy nobles and have higher reputation with everyone but these guys. Wonder how the last two will turn out…Eh, I'll find out." He push the Black Sheep option and everything distort around him then he black out with a massive grin.

 **Welcome to One Piece! Game Start!**

That's going to be fun…If he hasn't to be a kid again!

* * *

 **And that end the Prologue of NMG! Love it? Hate it?**

 **Again, it's just short chapter because it is prologue.**

 **Look like Naruto beat the game but he feel so bored few months later…Until the game surprise him with new system and it's to travel to any worlds/games, reset the level so he can work his way back up to the max level! It looks like the permanent options he selected from the NG have been carrying over to all games to his dismay.**

 **We just saw that he pick the first five 'games' to play! At same time, he has to pick any random background for every world! Oh boy…**

 **How will it turn out for Naruto? What adventures await him in all worlds? How will his harem deal with new members? What'll happen next? Let's find out in next chapter!**

 **Anyway, I think that's all I can say for now. Thank you for your time to read it.**

 **Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flames will be snuffed out by the game's features.**


End file.
